It is a scientifically known fact that in electrolytic reactions, the ions contained within waste water being treated must move to the surface of the electrode, get absorbed, undergo the reaction, and move away. But this activity is hindered by the fact that the naturally polar water molecules have a tendency to cling to the surface of the electrode to thereby cover up sites otherwise available for achieving contact between the solvated ions and the electrode surface. Furthermore, once engagement has been made between the solvated ions and the electrode surface, there is no particular inducement for the ions to then move away. Consequently, other ions are inhibited in their ability to make contact with the electrode surface, to the end that the effectiveness of the treatment suffers.